


Robinsons Stick Together

by Lapis01



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Post Lost In Space episode 10. What I wished had happened.





	Robinsons Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, there will be spoilers for Lost In Space, as this is supposed to take place after the last episode of the first season.

Will was crying. He was safe, aboard the Jupiter 2, which was completely out of fuel, but... his best friend was gone. The Robot had seemingly sacrificed himself to save Will one last time. 

"Friend- Will Robinson." 

Those had been his last words. 

Will shook violently in the corner he had wedged himself into, tears splattering onto the ground as he sobbed silently. His father and mother were both busy trying to hail anyone who may be near enough to recieve their signal. Judy and Penny were off with Don doing something. Will wasn't sure as to what. 

A loud bang, that seemed to come from the garage, startled the sad boy. He clambered into a standing position and quietly whipped his tears away. 

::Will. Go check and see if everything is ok in the garage.:: Maureen's voice called, echoing through the ship. 

Will gave a silent nod, knowing his mom wouldn't see it, and slowly made his way over to the ladder and began climbing down. Another bang shuttered through the ship and caused Will to fall the rest of the way down with a surprised yelp. It took him a moment to get his bearings back and to control his breathing, but he was up almost as quickly as he had hit the ground. 

The boy slowly wandered over to the large door that the Chariot would enter and exit through. Another bang sounded and Will jumped back in surprise. 

"What is that?!" He yelped, eyes wide with fear. 

At the sound of his voice, the banging suddenly stopped. Will grabbed a space helmet from where it sat on the hood of the Chariot and quickly put it on. From there, he slowly inched towards the pannel on the wall and tapped in a code to lower the hatch.

Slowly, inch by inch, the broken hatch shuttered to an open position. Will silently peeked out the door and gasped. 

There he was, broken and tattered, but alive. That swirling blue faceplate of his lit up in what looked like relief when it focused on Will. It was none other than Will's best friend and protector: the Robot.

"Y-you're alive!" Will gasped, quickly extending his hand out to the alien, a smile plastered on his face and more tears streaming down his face, causing his helmet to fog up slightly.

The Robot silently took the boy's hand and allowed him to help him inside. Will quickly shut the hatch when both were safely inside, just as the Robot collapsed onto the ground.

::Mom! Dad! Judy! Penny! Come down here, quick!:: Will shouted into his comm. 

While he waited for his family, Will quickly got down onto his knees and was by the Robot's side in an instant, throwing his helmet off to the side as soon as he removed it. 

"I was so worried! I t-thought you were dead! I missed you so much..." Will's shaky voice caused the Robot to, weakly, look up at him in concern. 

Will sniffled and hugged his hurt friend around the neck. 

"Friend- Will Robinson." The Robot said, his metalic and stiff voice sounding quiet, and, surprisingly shaky.

"I thought you were dead." He repeated, again. 

The sound of panicked footsteps climbing down the ladder announce that the other Robinsons had arrived. Judy was the first one down, and she let out a loud gasp. Penny, Maureen, and John soon followes suit. Don and the backstabbing Dr. Smith were nowhere to be found. 

"It- he's alive!" Penny said, softly, eyes wide. 

Will was crying loudly now, his grip never loosening from the tight hug. The Robot made no motion to move away. Instead, he slowly wrapped his own arms around Will the best he could while in such an awkward position. 

"Judy? H-he's hurt. Can y-you help him?" Will asled through breaks in between his sobs. 

Judy froze for only a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I can. Mom? I think I'll need your help since... he's a machine." 

Maureen placed her hand on Judy's shoulder. "Of course. We'll see what we can do." 

John had been silent up until now. The protective father slowly inched towards his son, who was still embrassing the alien. Said Robot silently looked up at John, his faceplate lightly up in curiosity. He assumed he was about to be pushed away from Will and taken off the ship, so his grip on the child only grew tighter. 

"Hey, don't worry. We're not going to hurt you." John said. He stopped for a moment, thinking. "Robinsons stick together, after all." 

The Robot was surprised at first because what did that mean? But, soon enough, his faceplate brightened, the meaning of the words finally making sense to him. He finally belonged. 

"Family- The Robinsons."


End file.
